Ally Junior and the stuffies
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally gives her stuffies to Ally Junior and then...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Ally Junior and the stuffies**

**It's in the middle of the night, but 12 year old Ally Junior can't sleep.**

"Mommy, me can't sleep!" says Ally Junior out loud.

"Oh my goodness! Sunlight, why aren't you sleepin' yet, girl...?" says Ally as she enter the room. Ally of course love her daughter, but she was asleep and Ally Junior just woke her up.

"I'm sorry, mom. I wanna sleep, but I can't...not sure why." says Ally Junior.

"Back when I was a little girl there was something that I used to love when I couldn't sleep." says Ally as she leave the room.

Soon she return with a big black box. Inside are many many...stuffies.

"What's in there?" says Ally Junior with her cute childish voice.

"Stuffed animals...from when I was young." says Ally as she pour out the stuffies onto the floor. "These stuffies used to belong to your dad and me. They're yours now, sunlight. Play with them and love them."

Ally leaves the room.

Ally Junior finds her parents' two most known stuffies Dougie and Donna, the two dolphin-stuffies.

Since Ally and Austin has told their daughter about those two toys she know what they are.

"Awww, Dougie and Donna!" says Ally Junior as she give the two beloved stuffies a nice soft hug.

Now with the two stuffed animals, Ally Junior walk over to the soft pink couch by the window.

"I just love stuffies!" says Ally Junior.

Suddenly the light from the stars in the sky shine through the window and hit Dougie and Donna.

( Some of you might be able to guess what happen next )

The two stuffies glow with a strong multi-colored light and then they begin to move.

"Holy pickles!" says a surprised Ally Junior out loud. She jump up in surprise and maybe a little fear.

Dougie and Donna fall onto the pink fabric of the couch.

"Hi, my name's Dougie, the Dolphin and I'm a stuffie." says Dougie to Ally Junior.

"Hello there, my name is Donna, the Dolphin and I'm a stuffie." says Donna to Ally Junior.

"Oh my goodness...how? You're alive. Is this a dream? Am I crazy?" says Ally Junior confused. She can't believe that the two stuffed animals are alive.

"It's okey. You are not dreamin' here. It's Stuffed Animal Day, the only night of the year when stuffies can come alive if they get enough love from a human." says Dougie.

"Awww, that's cute!" says Ally Junior.

"So, we're Dougie and Donna...and you are?" says Dougie.

"Ally Junior." says Ally Junior with a smile.

"Ally's daughter?" says Donna.

"Yes. My real name is Jane-Kathryn, but most people call me Ally Junior." says Ally Junior.

"Nice to meet you, Ally Junior. We haven't been alive since your mom was in her late teen-years. Thanks soo much for giving two cute stuffies the opportunity to be alive again. We're happy." says Dougie and Donna.

"Last time you two were alive, what did mom say when she found out that her stuffies can become alive?" says Ally Junior.

"Ally doesn't know about it. Stuffie-rule number 1, never tell humans that you can come to life on Stuffed Animal Day." says Dougie.

"You told me..." says Ally Junior.

"True, but the magical spirit that make Stuffed Animal Day possible didn't think your love for me and Dougie would be enough to bring us to life tonight. Usually it takes years before the bond between a human and a stuffie has enough power to access the magic of Stuffie Day...also stuffies are supposed to only come alive when there are no people around." says Donna.

"I gotta go get mom. She'll be soo happy when I tell her that her old toys are alive." says Ally Junior.

"Sorry, no parents. Stuffie-rule number 1, remember?" says Donna.

"Of course. Stuffie-rule number 1, humans aren't supposed to know. I'll keep the secret." says Ally Junior as she give Donna a hug.

"Me too! Me too!" says Dougie as he jump up and down, wanting a hug.

"Of course!" says Ally Junior as she give Dougie a hug.

"We know that Ally and Austin would love to see us alive, but we have to follow Stuffie-rule number 1. Even stuffies have some rules. If we break 'em, we won't be able to become alive on next year's Stuffie Day." says Donna.

"Oh no! That would be so sad. Wait a sec...you're breakin' Stuffie-rule 1 by being alive here now in front of me." says Ally Junior in a sad tone as she cry a little.

"Awww, it's okey. Since we didn't do it on purpose, we won't get punished." says Dougie.

"Yay!" says a happy Ally Junior. "Stuffie Day is awesome!"

"Yeah, it's awesome!" says Dougie and Donna in a cute happy tone.

"If the first Stuffie-rule is that humans can't know that stuffies can become alive, what other Stuffie-rules are there?" says Ally Junior.

"Stuffie-rule number 2 for example..." says Donna. "Break rule 1 and the magic of Stuffie Day is no longer available to you."

"Stuffie-rule number 3, never speak bad things about the people who own you. Be a good and friendly stuffie." says Dougie.

"That's a rule we always follow, don't we, Donna?" says Dougie.

"Yes we do. Ally and Austin has always given us love. Just what stuffies want the most...love from their owner." says Donna.

"Mom and dad are too old to play with stuffies anymore, but I'm still young." says Ally Junior.

"That's good." says Dougie.

Doguie gives Donna a kiss.

"Oh, so you two are...?" says Ally Junior.

"Yup...Dougie's my boyfriend." says Donna.

"Soo cute!" says Ally Junior.

Ally Junior walk over to her box with Lego.

She build a large labyrinth on the floor and Dougie and Donna float through it, laughing all the time.

"Is it fun?" says Ally Junior.

"Yes!" says Dougie and Donna, both of them very happy.

Ally Junior put a pillow on her skateboard, put Dougie and Donna on the pillow, attach a rope to the skateboard and pull the two stuffies around the room.

"Yay, so much fun!" says Dougie and Donna in a clear happy voice.

A few minutes later, Ally Junior is back in bed with Dougie and Donna next to her.

"Are you gonna be alive forever now?" says Ally Junior to the two dolphin-stuffies.

"No. Stuffies can only be alive on the night of Stuffie Day. When the morning arrive, we'll be just regular stuffies again, but if you keep on givin' us love maybe we'll come back to life again next year." says Dougie.

"On Stuffie Day?" says Ally Junior.

"Yes. Give us love every day and we'll meet again like this on next year's Stuffed Animal Day." says Donna.

"I'm gonna hug you both every single day. Goodnight, Dougie and Donna!" says Ally Junior.

"Goodnight, Ally Junior!" says Dougie and Donna as they move closer to Ally Junior.

Only a few seconds later Ally Junior finally fall asleep...with a big smile on her face.

**The End.**


End file.
